warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Midnight (book)/Chapter 3
Chapter Summary Leafpaw's PoV :Leafpaw remarks that Squirrelpaw is upset and Cinderpelt says she deserves to be. She wonders where ThunderClan would be if apprentices could just go off where they pleased without telling others. Leafpaw says she knows as she prepares mouse bile and remembers Squirrelpaw raging on how unfair the punishment is. She also remembers the times she had known how her sister had been feeling. :Cinderpelt tells Leafpaw that Squirrelpaw will be fine and that the whole incident would be forgotten the next day. She tells Leafpaw to wash her fur if she had gotten any mouse bile on it. Leafpaw says she's fine, strained and Cinderpelt comforts her, telling her to cheer up, asking if she wants to go to the Gathering. Leafpaw gets excited but soon becomes disheartened upon finding out Squirrelpaw couldn't come. Cinderpelt says that Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw weren't kits anymore so they couldn't do everything together. Leafpaw thinks that Cinderpelt is right and tries not to get too excited. :At the Gathering, Leafpaw meets Mistyfoot. Mistyfoot asks if she's met Stormfur and Feathertail and Graystripe adds that they are his kits. Leafpaw touches noses with the two RiverClan warriors. Feathertail remarks she knows Cinderpelt well as she treated her once. She adds that Leafpaw must be proud to be her apprentice. Leafpaw agrees and says there is so much to learn as being a Medicine Cat apprentice. Feathertail sympathizes, saying she felt the same the same while training to be a warrior; she says she is sure Leafpaw will do fine. Graystripe asks Mistyfoot if her Clan is truly okay as she seems worried. Mistyfoot looks uneasy and tells him he will find out once the Gathering begins. :Leopardstar asks where Blackstar is and just then he climbs up the great rock. As he comes, Leopardstar yowls and everyone falls silent. Tallstar welcomes everyone and asks who will speak first. Firestar says he will and he tells about the badger at Sunningrocks and Leafpaw notices that it causes some unease. Firestar adds that ThunderClan had received a new warrior, Sorreltail and murmurs of appreciation ripples through the crowd. :Firestar steps back and Blackstar takes his place. Blackstar defiantly meows that ShadowClan is thriving well but Green-leaf had dried up some territory but they still have plenty of water to drink. Tallstar beckons for Leopardstar to go next but she refuses. Tallstar then says that all water is gone from WindClan territory. Russetfur protests that the river borders WindClan's territory. Tallstar says the river runs down the gorge and Onewhisker fell but is okay while trying to drink. He adds that the elders and queens would not be able to manage. :Another cat suggests chewing grass for moisture but Tallstar refuses, saying that the grass is parched. He asks reluctantly if RiverClan could donate water. Leopardstar refuses, saying they have less water too but Tallstar argues that they have more than they need. Leopardstar says it is true and asks what her warriors think. A smoky-black tom yowls that WindClan could not be trusted as they might steal prey. Feathertail tells Leafpaw that the tom who called out is Blackclaw. Feathertail seems to be suspicious and doubting of his loyalty to their Clan. Characters Major }} Minor *Firestar *Brambleclaw *Mousefur *Sorreltail *Graystripe *Sandstorm *Cloudtail *Littlecloud *Mistyfoot *Stormfur *Feathertail *Tallstar *Leopardstar *Blackstar *Russetfur *Blackclaw *Hawkfrost *Mothwing *Mudfur *Tawnypelt }} Mentioned *Tigerstar *Onewhisker *Sasha *Bluestar *Yellowfang *Nightstar }} References and Citations Category:Midnight Category:New Prophecy Arc Category:Chapter Subpages